A method for determining the optimal driving strategy for a route to be driven is described in EP1890110A2. In this case, a motor vehicle display is provided that shows a deviation from a certain optimum of the operating state of the motor vehicle and is combined with a display that shows a measure for improving the operating state. The operating state may be an energy consumption state and the improvement measure may be a positive or negative change of an operating parameter. The display is realized in the form of a bar graph in this case.
It is at least one objective is to make available a method and a device for calculating and displaying an “eco” meter index, the graphic display of which provides the driver of a motor vehicle with an effective and comprehensible training method for learning how to drive in an economical and more environmentally compatible fashion. In addition, other objectives, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.